A Pirates Life
by Auraline
Summary: Story is the story line of PIL with my own twist to it. Im reviewing all my mistakes and adding details i forgot so sorry for those who has already read this. Im working on continuing the story but im a lazy person as well as a busy one. Also having issues with Voltage. Wouldnt recommend reading this till ive updated it but whos to stop you. Good reads.
1. Chapter 1

A Pirates Life

Chapter 1

"_Dad! Dad! Don't leave! Please don't leave!"_

_ "Good-bye my child."_

"Dad!" Lara woke up with a jolt. She had sweat painted all over her body and her arms and face felt hot. Laying back down, Lara steadied her breathing. In a minute or two Lara had calmed herself and she looked out the dull window thatwas next to her bed.

The sun hadn't risen yet so it was still pitch black outside, though it was probably just a dark blue since her window made it look darker than it really is. Lara made herself get up out of bed and looked to her right to see a neatly made bed.

Sighing, Lara said to herself, "She's probably out hiding from the patrol again." _That would be my bandit mother for ya._

As she stretched, tears sprung to her chrystal blue eyes from yawning at the same time.

Taking a three minute shower for water is very valuable in this time an age, Lara got dressed in her dad's old denim pants from when he was a kid and put on a long sleeved black shirt. Over the shirt she put another layer on, a white short sleeved shirt that made a V-like shape that was outlined with red at the neck. After dying her reddish blond hair ink black like her mother's since her natural hair was the same as her dad's; whom she has mixed feelings and anger, love, and sadness. Lara strapped a small dagger to a belt that she had put on at her waist and hid it with her white shirt.

Lara left her small house as the sky was turning a pink and yellow mixture. She arrived at the place where she worked in the afternoon and opened the door. A small bell alerting no one but the spiders of her presence.

"Hello another boring day." Lara walked behind the bar counter and picked up a rag that was on the floor and dipped it in a dirty bucket of water and squeezed most of the water back out. _I wonder what mother would think if I told her I was going to become a bandit because I was bored or working with the same things happening over and over again._

Lara sighed and after wiping about three tables, she heard a shout from outside: "Hey! She's in here!"

"Huh?" Was all Lara was able to say when about eight men burst inside the bar and surrounded Lara and the table. They weren't in arms reach but the weren't that far from her either.

"Careful, the wench is as dangerous as Sirius." One man loudly whispered to his friends.

_Sirius? Isnt that a band of infamous pirates? I heard some rumors that they docked here in Seika but they are probably just rumors._ Lara thought to herself. "I'm sorry guys, the bar is closed until the afternoon." Lara shrugged at them.

"You can't escape us _Spica_, you evil bandit!"Another man spat at Lara.

_Ohhh. I see where this is going. They think I'm mother…_ The truth donned Lara once the man called her her mother's bandit name.

One of the men took a step foreward to make a grab at Lara but she just side-stepped it and swiftly dashed out of the opening in the circle and out the door.

"Don't let 'er get away!"

_What a persistent bunch._ Lara thought as she ran. She continued running until she reached the docks. _A dead end_. Looking behind her, Lara couldn't see anyone but she could head running footsteps getting louder by the second. Making a quick scan of the docks, Lara found a place where she can see [safety]: A wooden barrel.

Lara sat uncomfortably in the cramped barrel, stiffening when she heard footsteps right next to her.

"Where'd that bandit run off to? A man said she'd run this way. Did she jump into the sea or somethin'?" The man's voice sounded so close that Lara didn't dare breath a sound.

"She might've slipped into a hiding spot near by! Search the area!" The man next to Lara's barrel ran off. Lara waited for what seemed like eternity until she dared to let out a breath. _Time to get out of this cramped thing._ Lara was about to open up the top of the barrel when she felt herself being lifted. "What the…?" Lara felt the barrel go airborne and start to dive, head first. Her last though before she was knocke unconscious was: _So much for hello boring day…_

Chapter 2

_ "Sorry, I have to go. I have to forget. I'm sorry."_

_ "Is it because you hate me daddy?"_

_ "…"_

_ "Dad, please don't go."_

_ "Sorry my little star."_

_ "Dad! Dad! Don't leave!"_

_ "Good-bye my child."_

_ "Dad!"_

"Ow!" Lara rubbed where she smacked her head and almost felt like losing conscious. Lara rubbed her eyes when she noticed tears coming out. "Ugh, where am I?" Lara had asked out loud but like she expected, no on answered her. Then slowly the recent turn of events came tumbling back into Lara.

"Oh yeah. Mother, mad mob, barrel, crash." Lara muttered a short description of the not-so-boring events. Lara rubbed her head and winced as she tried to change positions. "Let's get myself out of this thing first eh?"

Lara pressed her weight upwards but was given a dull _thud_.

"Huh?" Lara tried again but to no [avail]. "It sounded like it's locked?" Before Lara could think about a way out, she heard someone talking.

"Okay, I'll get the booze now!"

_People?_ Lara thought in panic.

Lara felt the barrel shake a little and heard a sound that sounded like metal hitting metal.

"Uh, thanks." Lara couldn't really think of any other way to greet her savior that may or may not turn into her foe. Looking around the room, Lara immediately guessed that she was in a storage room beneath a building. The wooden crates and barrels everywhere gave it away. There were also logs handing from beams on the ceiling with oil lit lanterns scattered around, though obviously a good distance from the logs, crates and barrels.

Lara looked at her savior-of-the-moment. He had orange hair with a tint of brown and very confused and shocked chocolate colored eyes. "Er, before kill me, let me expl-"

"A woman? What?" The boy remembered how to speak again. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a red cloth ties loosely around his neck. He also had on black pants that reached down mid shin. Around his waist was an ash colored clothed that acted like a belt for his sword. He looked maybe a little younger than Lara, maybe fifteen, sixteen?

"Uhm, I-" Lara tried again but was cut off.

"How? That's… I don't understand." The boy looked like he was having a hard time comprehending things.

"I'll explain if you'll let me ta-" Lara tried once more.

"Booze transformed into a woman. Nathan'll be pissed…" The boy started to mutter to himself in dismay.

Lara stared at the boy for a moment then tried a different approach. "I got here by a magic portal of pie while doing jumping jacks on an elephant tree in the middle of a lone rock on a turtle that ran so fast you couldn't see it moving."

"Oh, man. I'm in deep trouble…" The boy continued to mutter to himself, oblivious to the absurd things Lara just said.

"Thomas, what's takin' ya so long? It's just one barrel of booze!" Another man shouted from a place above. Lara heard creaking and saw a guy a little older than Thomas came down some stairs and into the storage room.

He was wearing a black bandana that hid all but the tips of his dirty blond hair. He was wearing a white shirt that opened up down to mid stomach, revealing a torquiose shirt underneath. The pants he was wearing was long black pants with dark gray boots that almost almost touched his knee caps. Over the ankle of his boots was a strap of the same material that the boots were made of that just wrapped around his ankle towards his heels. A dull silver buckle kept it attatched to the boot. Over the top half of his pants was a black piece of clothe that tied all around his waist. It resembled a chef's apron, though around the apron was a chain that slanted off towards his right.

Lara didn't dismiss that his brown eyes didn't look all too happy as of the moment.

"Nathan!" Thomas said in surprise.

Nathan paused and stared at Lara for a couple seconds in equal shock as Thomas when he discovered Lara. "Whoa! What's a woman doin' here?"

Thomas had a dejected look on his face as he answered, "Nathan. I'm sorry, but I don't know what's going on."

_Because you wouldn't let me finish explaining, moreover get a sentence in edge wise._ Lara thought a bit bitterly. Out of no where her heard started throbbing but she resisted from wincing for since she doesn't know whether or not these people are her friends or enemies, she cant show that she wasn't very strong. If they were enemies then they could use her head ache as an advantage.

When Lara had refocused her eyes, she realized that Nathan was staring at her.

"Oh, uh, can you please hear me out before you try to kill me…" Lara started for the fifth time while sighing, but like Thomas, Nathan didn't let her finish her sentence.

"How the hell did ya get on our ship?" Nathan demanded.

"Well I-" Lara stopped herself and looked at Nathan. "I'm on a ship?" Lara almost shouted.

"Yeah, didn't ya know?" Thomas answered with a friendly face.

"No, I just meant to hide in a barrel. Ah, it all makes sense." Lara face palmed herself and started muttering, "Of _course_ I'm on a ship."

Nathan stared at her for a moment then cursed. "Damn."

_I agree with you_. Lara's head felt like someone was treating is like a locked door.

"Ca-" Lara said when the room shifted, Lara panicked. "Whoa hey, what are you doing?" Nathan had slung Lara over his shoulder like a bag of goods or logs. All Lara could see was behind Nathan, she didn't like not being able to see the direction she is heading.

Nathan ignored her and kept on walking. The panic made Lara ignore her head ache and start to struggle like a fish out of water. "Put me down this-" Lara's voice started to rise.

"Shut up! Quit barking like a dog, yer right next to my ear!" Nathan said ordered. People told Lara that she had a rebel streak in her blood but she didn't dare say another word. Plus, her head ache came back worse.

Nathan walked up the stairs and down a decently wide hall. They passed an open door and Lara saw a small room with a bathtub in it, that was all that was in it though. The room next to it was the one that Nathan entered. Almost immediately Lara picked up the scent of herbs and medicine. Nathan stopped and literally tossed Lara onto what felt like a bed. The movement made Lara wince and hold her head.

Being a habit of hers, Lara surveyed the room. There were glass bottles every where on the shelves and the wooden desk. There were also some plants that Lara was guessing were the herbs that she was smelling. There was also many, many long needles that made Lara wince at the thought of them being in use.

Nathan sighed and looked at a brown skinned man with very short curly hair and dark brown eyes. He looked a three to four years older than Nathan.

He was wearing a white collored button up shirt that had the first three buttons loose. He was also wearing fitted black pants with brown boots that was folded a little past the knewws. Like Nathan and Thomas, he had a cloth wrapped around his wairs though it just looked like an extra sweater he wrapped around his waist and pinned it with a red broche. At least that's what Lara assumed it was. Around his neck was a necklace that had a green pendent.

"Doc, you've got a patient." Nathan informed the man.

The man peered at Lara's face. "Oh, what an unusually pretty patient." His smile was warm.

Lara felt tempted to unsheathe her dagger but her head ache told her she shouldn't but she still was on her guard.

"I think she hit her head on somethin' sharp or hard." Nathan guessed.

The "Doc" got a concerned look on his face and placed his hand on her head.

Lara winced involuntarily but still refused to make a sound. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed Nathan left.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I rarely treat girls so I tend to forget how delicate they are compared to men." The "Doc" smiled and pat Lara on the head. She would have pulled back but it reminded her of her father. "There there, I'm Christopher by the way." Christopher got a serious face again. "There's a pretty big lump here."

"Probably from hitting it twice on the same stupid barrel." Lara said silently, allowing herself to talk.

Christopher raised an eyebrow at Lara. "What were you doing in a barrel?"

Lara stared at Christopher, unsure if she should trust him or not. _He could turn me in or sell me off if he's with the large group of people after mother…_

Christopher saw her hesitation and smiled. "You don't have to tell me, I wont force you."

_Oh what the heck._ Lara told herself. "I was playing hide-and-seek with a very angry group of people."

Christopher was surprised for a bit before he smiled at Lara again. "Your safe from the angry mob here then." Then his face changed, it looked like he just remembered something important. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." He handed Lara a bag of ice. "It should stop the swelling." He smiled warmly.

"Thanks." Lara said and pressed it to the top side of her head.

Christopher sighed a said sadly, "You've gotten on board without knowing it, I'm sorry."

_Sorry?_ Lara didn't have too long to ponder the apology for Christopher stood up and said, "Oh, right! They're dining on the deck right now. I'll introduce you to everybody." Christopher ushered Lara out of the room and towards another set of stairs.

_He means that there are more people?_ Lara panicked a little again.

Almost immediantly Lara could smell the salt water and not too long after she heard waves crashing against the boat. _I really am on a ship…_

Lara could also hear the sound of metal hitting glass and laughter. Staring at the people at the deck, Lara saw a guy about Christopher's age with cropped black hair that was slightly curled at the tips and brushed backwards, a little off to the side. He had an eye patch over his right eye so Lara could only see his pale brown left eye. His shirt was similar to Christopher's only the guy had his button up all the way. There was also a black straight collored shirt that wasn't able to be buttoned up with gold lineing on the sides, shoulders, and a small design on the collar. Over the white shirt and the black one, he had another layer that was like a brown coat with gold lineing on the edges and cuffs. Over it all was a matching brown strap going over his right shoulder.

Lara could slightly see a gold buckle belt wrapped around black slightly baggy pants with black boots pulled up all the way to his knees. With the eye patch, coat design, and boots, it made Lara think of a pirate.

Thomas was sitting next to him with Nathan across from him. The guy farthest from Lara had on a white long sleeved straight color shirt that opened up mid chest. The cuffs of the shirt resembled a fencers shirt and over the shirt was a dark blue, vest like jacket. It reached all the was down to his hips though. Like everyone else, he had a cloth wrapped around his waist. It was dull orange and held up two twin swords, though he was also using a regular belt to also hold them up. He also wore black pants with dark fitted brown boots that folded over once they reached his knees.

"Attention please! We have a guest." Christopher announced to his audience.

Almost immediately everyone silenced. Again there was the surprised looks from everyone, except Nathan and Thomas. Nathan looked bored and Thomas looked happy.

The one with two swords was the first to speak. "A woman! What the hell is a woman doin' on our ship?" He looked like he was about one or two years radius from Lara's age.

"Uh…" Lara couldn't really think of how to explain her situation anymore.

"She yer woman Doc?" He asked Christopher.

"Doc ain't got no woman, what about Eduardo?" Nathan suggested.

"What about me?" The guy with the eye patch asked.

"Na, she isn't Eduardo's style." The guy with the two swords pipped up.

"What's your name?" Eduardo questioned.

Lara didn't really see any harm in telling hims so she answered truthfully. "Lara…"

Eduardo smirked. "Lara…I may remember that before you get swallowed by the sea."

Lara's eyes narrowed and she swiftly stepped away from Christopher as she drew her dagger and held it at eye level. No on but Thomas seemed particularly alarmed by the fact that she had a dagger though they all seemed a little surprised. Except for Eduardo.

"Where is this ship headed?" Lara asked cautiously. She was surprised when someone actually answered her. It was the guy with two swords.

"Where else? Where all pirates go, to an island with treasure!" He answered cheerfully.

Lara paused. "Pirates?" She was so shocked that she almost dropped her dagger.

"You, you seriously didn't know we are Sirius, did ya?" Nathan looked like the thought just donned him.

_Sirius…that's that infamous group of pirates that those group of mad people compared mother to…_

Nathan sighed. "What a burden we've go fer cryin' out loud."

"Why not just toss her in the sea?" The dual sword guy offered, looking dead serious.

Lara got a better grip on her dagger and took another stepp back. _I'm not going down with a fight is what you people seem oblivious to._

"Hey, don't scare her with all that talk Russell." Chistopher scolded the guy with two swords.

"Fine, we'll just leave you on some island or feed ya to the seagulls." Eduardo said as if it was a better idea than being thrown overboard.

"You've had enough fun with her." Christopher scolded his crewmates.

"Yeah, she ain't worth botherin' ya so much." Thomas said with alacrity. "It's not like she purpously came aboard our ship."

Russell got a stern look on his face. "No women on out ship. Pirate ships don't carry women."

"So we just throw her to the starving sharks?" Christopher argued back, giving Russell another glare.

"Heh! Will sharks even be interested in her?" Eduardo smirked.

Lara didn't have time to think of a retort for she sensed someone behind her, though a little too late.

"Lovely…" Lara muttered. A man that Lara couldn't see had twisted her right arm, which had the dagger, and pinned her left hand to her side. He had disarmed the uses of both her arms.

"That's some entertainment for a full moon!" A deep voice boomed, not helping Lara's headache that had gone away a little while before.

"Did ya see her face moments ago? It was so unique!" The voice laughed with equal loudness.

_Everyone seems more calm, I'm guessing he's the captain of the ship._ Lara deduced.

"It's not everyday that I meet a woman willing to go against five guys with a small dagger." The voice sounded amused. "I have decided. This woman is part of Sirius!"

"What?" Everyone but the captain said in unison.

"Yer outa yer mind…" Nathan looked at the captain in shock.

"It's captin's order guys." Russell stated.

"Aw, and I was having so much fun…" Eduardo sighed.

"Yay! Another crew member!" Thomas cheered happily like a little kid that convinced his parents to let him keep a puppy.

The captain released Lara and pocketed her dagger. Looking at him, Lara could immediately tell that it was his ship that she was on.

He had on a typical black captain's hat with a bronze lineing and a bouquet of white feathers hanging off to his right. Under his hat, Lara could make out a red bandana that atched his military officer coat that was draped around his broad shoulders. He was also wearing a white button up shirt that had the top two buttons loose and ruffled, loose cuffs.

Like his crew, he wore a clothe around his waist. It was a dull bronze color and held up his long sword. He had black pants that fit him well with dark brown boots that went past his knees about a couple inches. He also had a goatee. He was obviously the oldest of everyone on the ship.

Crossing his arms across his chest, the captain said: "Listen up, Sirius has three rules. One: protect your buddy with yer life. Two: don't let women and children get hurt. Three: we party till dawn on a full moon."

_Since when did I agree to joining Sirius? Having a father in the navy and a mother being a bandit…It's like I was fated to become a pirate. _Lara sighed involuntarily and the captain laughed. "This woman's interesting. Welcome aboard Siriu, gratin's from Captin' Morgan." Captain Morgan gave Lara a pat on the back that felt more like a slap on the back.

_I guess I don't have much of a choice_. Lara thought bitterly.

"Eh, we'll just give her a hell lot of work to do." Eduardo smirked/

"Now where to put you…" Lara stiffened but then realized that he meant a room. "How about Nathan?" Captain Morgan suggested.

"Tsk, why me?" Nathan muttered.

"Uhm, isn't there a bed in the infirmary?" Lara suggested. For a moment, everyone except Captain Morgan looked shocked that she would suggest something other than what the Captain had said. Though Captain Morgan himself was laughing.

"Yes, that could work but if someone were to need medicin or somethin' while ya were in there, that'd cause a little problem. Or what if someone needed the bed? Plus, what's the fun in that?" Captain Morgan grinned mischievously.

_Lovely, what fun…_

"She'll stay with Nathan. Nathan, got that?" Captain Morgan looked sternly at Nathan.

"Why even ask, it's an order isn't it?" Nathan sighed.

"Ya got that right!" Captain Morgan laughed really loud and Lara got another headache.

"I'm going to my room…" Nathan muttered and walked towards the door that Lara came from.

"Wait, Nathan! I'm gonna leavethe ingredients in the kitchen fer tomorrow!" Thomas shouted after him.

"Yeah." Nathan responded.

_Yeah? Does that even answer his question? _Lara wondered.

"You should go with Nathan, don't worry, he's a good guy." Christopher told Lara. She looked at him for a moment and then smiled for the first time today. "Thank you." Lara followed Nathan below the deck.

Chapter 3

_The room isn't anything like I had imagined…_ Lara thought in awe. Looking around the spacious room, Lara spotted a bed with two wooden chests in the corner with about four oil lamps handing at all four corners. There were two little windows that allowed Nathan to look out just above the sea level.

Just then, Lara thought of something. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Maybe." Nathan muttered.

Taking that as a yes, Lara continued. "Are you the chef of this ship?"

Nathan furrowed his brow. "What's wrong with that?"

"So I was right." Lara confirmed.

"Nathan stared at Lara for a bit then asked, "What made you say that?"

"Hmm." Lara thought for a minute. "Thomas talked about leaving the food in the kitchen as if he needed permission to enter it in the first place. Also, your hands are smooth, a chefs hands are their life, right?" Lara waited for Nathan to confirm it but he just stared at her.

_He's kind of hard to talk to…_ "Do you cook for the entire crew by yourself?" Lara went on.

"I get help one in a while but mostly I cook alone." Nathan answered.

Lara tipped her head to her side, with amazement written all over her face. "Wow, that's got to be a lot of work."

"Not really, it's not a big deal." Nathan muttered.

"It is, I used to cook all the meals at my home when I was a kid for my parents and me. It was a whole lot of work just for three people. Here you have twice as much though." Lara shook her head at the thought of her herself doing that much work.

Nathan just looked at her. _Really hard to keep a conversation going too…_ Lara sighed silently to herself.

"How's yer head?" Nathan asked.

"Huh?" Lara wasn't sure she heard him speak or if she was just hearing things.

"Yer head." Nathan repeated.

"Oh, it's better. Thanks for taking me to Christopher before." Lara smiled.

"I just didn't want to get blamed if ya got hurt." Nathan glared at Lara.

_Sure…_ "How did you know that I hit my head?" Lara ignored his glare.

He looked surprised that she would ask. "You were sweating and wincin' a lot."

Lara frowned. _I was?_

"I'm goin' t' sleep, gotta get up early tomorrow as usual." Nathan sighed and stretched out on the floor.

Lara looked at Nathan for a moment. "You know I can take the floor?"

"Doesn't your head hurt?" Nathan muttered.

"Er…"

"Just go to sleep." Nathan ordered. After a moment, Lara smiled to herself.

"Thanks, good-night." Lara crawled into the bed.

"Ah, night."

Lara was about to lay down but then remembered, she had dye in her hair. Running her hand through her fingers, she realized that the berry dye had dried up so much that it didn't come off. _Eh, I like black hair better anyway and if anything, I can probably just rinse it off._ Lara lied down and stared at the ceiling and remembered another thing. _Ugh, I always wake up yelling or jolting from that stupid dream…ah well, I'll deal with it in the morning. It's been a long day._ Sighing, Lara fell into a deep sleep.

When Lara woke up, the first thing she realized was that she hadn't had the nightmare that she had been having a lot recently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Sorry, I have to go. I have to forget. I'm sorry."_

_"Is it because you hate me daddy?"_

_"…"_

_"Dad, please don't go."_

_"Sorry my little star."_

_"Dad! Dad! Don't leave!"_

_"Good-bye my child."_

_"Dad!"_

"Ow!" Lara rubbed where she smacked her head and almost felt like losing conscious. Lara rubbed her eyes when she noticed tears coming out. "Ugh, where am I?" Lara had asked out loud but like she expected, no on answered her. Then slowly the recent turn of events came tumbling back into Lara.

"Oh yeah. Mother, mad mob, barrel, crash." Lara muttered a short description of the not-so-boring events. Lara rubbed her head and winced as she tried to change positions. "Let's get myself out of this thing first eh?"

Lara pressed her weight upwards but was given a dull _thud_.

"Huh?" Lara tried again but to no [avail]. "It sounded like it's locked?" Before Lara could think about a way out, she heard someone talking.

"Okay, I'll get the booze now!"

_People?_ Lara thought in panic.

Lara felt the barrel shake a little and heard a sound that sounded like metal hitting metal.

"Uh, thanks." Lara couldn't really think of any other way to greet her savior that may or may not turn into her foe. Looking around the room, Lara immediately guessed that she was in a storage room beneath a building. The wooden crates and barrels everywhere gave it away. There were also logs handing from beams on the ceiling with oil lit lanterns scattered around, though obviously a good distance from the logs, crates and barrels.

Lara looked at her savior-of-the-moment. He had orange hair with a tint of brown and very confused and shocked chocolate colored eyes. "Er, before you kill me, let me expl-"

"A woman? What?" The boy remembered how to speak again. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a red cloth ties loosely around his neck. He also had on black pants that reached down mid shin. Around his waist was an ash colored clothed that acted like a belt for his sword. He looked a little younger than Lara, whom was sixteen.

"Uhm, I-" Lara tried again but was cut off.

"How? That's… I don't understand." The boy looked like he was having a hard time comprehending things.

"I'll explain if you'll let me ta-" Lara tried once more.

"Booze transformed into a woman. Nathan'll be pissed…" The boy started to mutter to himself in dismay.

Lara stared at the boy for a moment then tried a different approach. "I got here by a magic portal of pie while doing jumping jacks on an elephant tree in the middle of a lone rock on a turtle that ran so fast you can see it walking."

"Oh, man. I'm in deep trouble…" The boy continued to mutter to himself, oblivious to the absurd things Lara just said.

"Thomas, what's takin' ya so long? It's just one barrel of booze!" Another man shouted from a place above. Lara heard creaking and saw a guy a little older than Thomas came down some stairs and into the storage room.

He was wearing a black bandana that hid all but the tips of his dirty blond hair. He was wearing a white shirt that opened up down to mid stomach, revealing a torquiose shirt underneath. The pants he was wearing was long black pants with dark gray boots that almost almost touched his knee caps. Over the ankle of his boots was a strap of the same material that the boots were made of that just wrapped around his ankle towards his heels. A dull silver buckle kept it attatched to the boot. Over the top half of his pants was a black piece of clothe that tied all around his waist. It resembled a chef's apron, though around the apron was a chain that slanted off towards his right.

Lara didn't dismiss that his brown eyes didn't look all too happy as of the moment.

"Nathan!" Thomas said in surprise.

Nathan paused and stared at Lara for a couple seconds in equal shock as Thomas when he discovered Lara. "Whoa! What's a woman doin' here?"

Thomas had a dejected look on his face as he answered, "Nathan. I'm sorry, but I don't know what's going on."

_Because you wouldn't let me finish explaining, moreover get a sentence in edge wise._ Lara thought a bit bitterly. Out of no where her heard started throbbing but she resisted from wincing for since she doesn't know whether or not these people are her friends or enemies, she cant show that she wasn't very strong. If they were enemies then they could use her head ache as an advantage.

When Lara had refocused her eyes, she realized that Nathan was staring at her.

"Oh, uh, can you please hear me out before you try to kill me…" Lara started for the fifth time while sighing, but like Thomas, Nathan didn't let her finish her sentence.

"How the hell did ya get on our ship?" Nathan demanded.

"Well I-" Lara stopped herself and looked at Nathan. "I'm on a ship?" Lara almost shouted.

"Yeah, didn't ya know?" Thomas answered with a friendly face.

"No, I just meant to hide in a barrel. Ah, it all makes sense." Lara face palmed herself and started muttering, "Of _course_ I'm on a ship."

Nathan stared at her for a moment then cursed. "Damn."

_I agree with you_. Lara's head felt like someone was treating is like a locked door.

"Ca-" Lara said when the room shifted, Lara panicked. "Whoa hey, what are you doing?" Nathan had slung Lara over his shoulder like a bag of goods or logs. All Lara could see was behind Nathan, she didn't like not being able to see the direction she is heading.

Nathan ignored her and kept on walking. The panic made Lara ignore her head ache and start to struggle like a fish out of water. "Put me down this-" Lara's voice started to rise.

"Shut up! Quit barking like a dog, yer right next to my ear!" Nathan said ordered. People told Lara that she had a rebel streak in her blood but she didn't dare say another word. Plus, her head ache came back worse.

Nathan walked up the stairs and down a decently wide hall. They passed an open door and Lara saw a small room with a bathtub in it, that was all that was in it though. The room next to it was the one that Nathan entered. Almost immediately Lara picked up the scent of herbs and medicine. Nathan stopped and literally tossed Lara onto what felt like a bed. The movement made Lara wince and hold her head.

Being a habit of hers, Lara surveyed the room. There were glass bottles every where on the shelves and the wooden desk. There were also some plants that Lara was guessing were the herbs that she was smelling. There was also many, many long needles that made Lara wince at the thought of them being in use.

Nathan sighed and looked at a brown skinned man with very short curly hair and dark brown eyes. He looked a three to four years older than Nathan.

He was wearing a white collored button up shirt that had the first three buttons loose. He was also wearing fitted black pants with brown boots that was folded a little past the knewws. Like Nathan and Thomas, he had a cloth wrapped around his wairs though it just looked like an extra sweater he wrapped around his waist and pinned it with a red broche. At least that's what Lara assumed it was. Around his neck was a necklace that had a green pendent.

"Doc, you've got a patient." Nathan informed the man.

The man peered at Lara's face. "Oh, what an unusually pretty patient." His smile was warm.

Lara felt tempted to unsheathe her dagger but her head ache told her she shouldn't but she still was on her guard.

"I think she hit her head on somethin' sharp or hard." Nathan guessed.

The "Doc" got a concerned look on his face and placed his hand on her head.

Lara winced involuntarily but still refused to make a sound. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed Nathan left.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I rarely treat girls so I tend to forget how delicate they are compared to men." The "Doc" smiled and pat Lara on the head. She would have pulled back but it reminded her of her father. "There there, I'm Christopher by the way." Christopher got a serious face again. "There's a pretty big lump here."

"Probably from hitting it twice on the same stupid barrel." Lara said silently, allowing herself to talk.

Christopher raised an eyebrow at Lara. "What were you doing in a barrel?"

Lara stared at Christopher, unsure if she should trust him or not. _He could turn me in or sell me off if he's with the large group of people after mother…_

Christopher saw her hesitation and smiled. "You don't have to tell me, I wont force you."

_Oh what the heck._ Lara told herself. "I was playing hide-and-seek with a very angry group of people."

Christopher was surprised for a bit before he smiled at Lara again. "Your safe from the angry mob here then." Then his face changed, it looked like he just remembered something important. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." He handed Lara a bag of ice. "It should stop the swelling." He smiled warmly.

"Thanks." Lara said and pressed it to the top side of her head.

Christopher sighed a said sadly, "You've gotten on board without knowing it, I'm sorry."

_Sorry?_ Lara didn't have too long to ponder the apology for Christopher stood up and said, "Oh, right! They're dining on the deck right now. I'll introduce you to everybody." Christopher ushered Lara out of the room and towards another set of stairs.

_He means that there are more people?_ Lara panicked a little again.

Almost immediantly Lara could smell the salt water and not too long after she heard waves crashing against the boat. _I really am on a ship…_

Lara could also hear the sound of metal hitting glass and laughter. Staring at the people at the deck, Lara saw a guy about Christopher's age with cropped black hair that was slightly curled at the tips and brushed backwards, a little off to the side. He had an eye patch over his right eye so Lara could only see his pale brown left eye. His shirt was similar to Christopher's only the guy had his button up all the way. There was also a black straight collored shirt that wasn't able to be buttoned up with gold lineing on the sides, shoulders, and a small design on the collar. Over the white shirt and the black one, he had another layer that was like a brown coat with gold lineing on the edges and cuffs. Over it all was a matching brown strap going over his right shoulder.

Lara could slightly see a gold buckle belt wrapped around black slightly baggy pants with black boots pulled up all the way to his knees. With the eye patch, coat design, and boots, it made Lara think of a pirate.

Thomas was sitting next to him with Nathan across from him. The guy farthest from Lara had on a white long sleeved straight color shirt that opened up mid chest. The cuffs of the shirt resembled a fencers shirt and over the shirt was a dark blue, vest like jacket. It reached all the was down to his hips though. Like everyone else, he had a cloth wrapped around his waist. It was dull orange and held up two twin swords, though he was also using a regular belt to also hold them up. He also wore black pants with dark fitted brown boots that folded over once they reached his knees.

"Attention please! We have a guest." Christopher announced to his audience.

Almost immediately everyone silenced. Again there was the surprised looks from everyone, except Nathan and Thomas. Nathan looked bored and Thomas looked happy.

The one with two swords was the first to speak. "A woman! What the hell is a woman doin' on our ship?" He looked like he was about one or two years radius from Lara's age.

"Uh…" Lara couldn't really think of how to explain her situation anymore.

"She yer woman Doc?" He asked Christopher.

"Doc ain't got no woman, what about Eduardo?" Nathan suggested.

"What about me?" The guy with the eye patch asked.

"Na, she isn't Eduardo's style." The guy with the two swords pipped up.

"What's your name?" Eduardo questioned.

Lara didn't really see any harm in telling hims so she answered truthfully. "Lara…"

Eduardo smirked. "Lara…I may remember that before you get swallowed by the sea."

Lara's eyes narrowed and she swiftly stepped away from Christopher as she drew her dagger and held it at eye level. No on but Thomas seemed particularly alarmed by the fact that she had a dagger though they all seemed a little surprised. Except for Eduardo.

"Where is this ship headed?" Lara asked cautiously. She was surprised when someone actually answered her. It was the guy with two swords.

"Where else? Where all pirates go, to an island with treasure!" He answered cheerfully.

Lara paused. "Pirates?" She was so shocked that she almost dropped her dagger.

"You, you seriously didn't know we are Sirius, did ya?" Nathan looked like the thought just donned him.

_Sirius…that's that infamous group of pirates that those group of mad people compared mother to…_

Nathan sighed. "What a burden we've go fer cryin' out loud."

"Why not just toss her in the sea?" The dual sword guy offered, looking dead serious.

Lara got a better grip on her dagger and took another stepp back. _I'm not going down with a fight is what you people seem oblivious to._

"Hey, don't scare her with all that talk Russell." Chistopher scolded the guy with two swords.

"Fine, we'll just leave you on some island or feed ya to the seagulls." Eduardo said as if it was a better idea than being thrown overboard.

"You've had enough fun with her." Christopher scolded his crewmates.

"Yeah, she ain't worth botherin' ya so much." Thomas said with alacrity. "It's not like she purpously came aboard our ship."

Russell got a stern look on his face. "No women on out ship. Pirate ships don't carry women."

"So we just throw her to the starving sharks?" Christopher argued back, giving Russell another glare.

"Heh! Will sharks even be interested in her?" Eduardo smirked.

Lara didn't have time to think of a retort for she sensed someone behind her, though a little too late.

"Lovely…" Lara muttered. A man that Lara couldn't see had twisted her right arm, which had the dagger, and pinned her left hand to her side. He had disarmed the uses of both her arms.

"That's some entertainment for a full moon!" A deep voice boomed, not helping Lara's headache that had gone away a little while before.

"Did ya see her face moments ago? It was so unique!" The voice laughed with equal loudness.

_Everyone seems more calm, I'm guessing he's the captain of the ship._ Lara deduced.

"It's not everyday that I meet a woman willing to go against five guys with a small dagger." The voice sounded amused. "I have decided. This woman is part of Sirius!"

"What?" Everyone but the captain said in unison.

"Yer outa yer mind…" Nathan looked at the captain in shock.

"It's captin's order guys." Russell stated.

"Aw, and I was having so much fun…" Eduardo sighed.

"Yay! Another crew member!" Thomas cheered happily like a little kid that convinced his parents to let him keep a puppy.

The captain released Lara and pocketed her dagger. Looking at him, Lara could immediately tell that it was his ship that she was on.

He had on a typical black captain's hat with a bronze lineing and a bouquet of white feathers hanging off to his right. Under his hat, Lara could make out a red bandana that atched his military officer coat that was draped around his broad shoulders. He was also wearing a white button up shirt that had the top two buttons loose and ruffled, loose cuffs.

Like his crew, he wore a clothe around his waist. It was a dull bronze color and held up his long sword. He had black pants that fit him well with dark brown boots that went past his knees about a couple inches. He also had a goatee. He was obviously the oldest of everyone on the ship.

Crossing his arms across his chest, the captain said: "Listen up, Sirius has three rules. One: protect your buddy with yer life. Two: don't let women and children get hurt. Three: we party till dawn on a full moon."

_Since when did I agree to joining Sirius? Having a father in the navy and a mother being a bandit…It's like I was fated to become a pirate. _Lara sighed involuntarily and the captain laughed. "This woman's interesting. Welcome aboard Siriu, gratin's from Captin' Morgan." Captain Morgan gave Lara a pat on the back that felt more like a slap on the back.

_I guess I don't have much of a choice_. Lara thought bitterly.

"Eh, we'll just give her a hell lot of work to do." Eduardo smirked.

"Now where to put you…" Lara stiffened but then realized that he meant a room. "How about Nathan?" Captain Morgan suggested.

"Tsk, why me?" Nathan muttered.

"Uhm, isn't there a bed in the infirmary?" Lara suggested. For a moment, everyone except Captain Morgan looked shocked that she would suggest something other than what the Captain had said. Though Captain Morgan himself was laughing.

"Yes, that could work but if someone were to need medicin or somethin' while ya were in there, that'd cause a little problem. Or what if someone needed the bed? Plus, what's the fun in that?" Captain Morgan grinned mischievously.

_Lovely, what fun…_

"She'll stay with Nathan. Nathan, got that?" Captain Morgan looked sternly at Nathan.

"Why even ask, it's an order isn't it?" Nathan sighed.

"Ya got that right!" Captain Morgan laughed really loud and Lara got another headache.

"I'm going to my room…" Nathan muttered and walked towards the door that Lara came from.

"Wait, Nathan! I'm gonna leavethe ingredients in the kitchen fer tomorrow!" Thomas shouted after him.

"Yeah." Nathan responded.

_Yeah? Does that even answer his question? _Lara wondered.

"You should go with Nathan, don't worry, he's a good guy." Christopher told Lara. She looked at him for a moment and then smiled for the first time today. "Thank you." Lara followed Nathan below the deck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The room isn't anything like I had imagined…_ Lara thought in awe. Looking around the spacious room, Lara spotted a bed with two wooden chests in the corner with about four oil lamps handing at all four corners. There were two little windows that allowed Nathan to look out just above the sea level.

Just then, Lara thought of something. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Maybe." Nathan muttered.

Taking that as a yes, Lara continued. "Are you the chef of this ship?"

Nathan furrowed his brow. "What's wrong with that?"

"So I was right." Lara confirmed.

"Nathan stared at Lara for a bit then asked, "What made you say that?"

"Hmm." Lara thought for a minute. "Thomas talked about leaving the food in the kitchen as if he needed permission to enter it in the first place. Also, your hands are smooth, a chefs hands are their life, right?" Lara waited for Nathan to confirm it but he just stared at her.

_He's kind of hard to talk to…_ "Do you cook for the entire crew by yourself?" Lara went on.

"I get help one in a while but mostly I cook alone." Nathan answered.

Lara tipped her head to her side, with amazement written all over her face. "Wow, that's got to be a lot of work."

"Not really, it's not a big deal." Nathan muttered.

"It is, I used to cook all the meals at my home when I was a kid for my parents and me. It was a whole lot of work just for three people. Here you have twice as much though." Lara shook her head at the thought of her herself doing that much work.

Nathan just looked at her. _Really hard to keep a conversation going too…_ Lara sighed silently to herself.

"How's yer head?" Nathan asked.

"Huh?" Lara wasn't sure she heard him speak or if she was just hearing things.

"Yer head." Nathan repeated.

"Oh, it's better. Thanks for taking me to Christopher before." Lara smiled.

"I just didn't want to get blamed if ya got hurt." Nathan glared at Lara.

_Sure…_ "How did you know that I hit my head?" Lara ignored his glare.

He looked surprised that she would ask. "You were sweating and wincin' a lot."

Lara frowned. _I was?_

"I'm goin' t' sleep, gotta get up early tomorrow as usual." Nathan sighed and stretched out on the floor.

Lara looked at Nathan for a moment. "You know I can take the floor?"

"Doesn't your head hurt?" Nathan muttered.

"Er…"

"Just go to sleep." Nathan ordered. After a moment, Lara smiled to herself.

"Thanks, good-night." Lara crawled into the bed.

"Ah, night."

Lara was about to lie down but then remembered, she had dye in her hair. Running her hand through her fingers, she realized that the berry dye had dried up so much that it didn't come off. _Eh, I like black hair better anyway and if anything, I can probably just rinse it off._ Lara lied down and stared at the ceiling and remembered another thing. _Ugh, I always wake up yelling or jolting from that stupid dream…ah well, I'll deal with it in the morning. It's been a long day._ Sighing, Lara fell into a deep sleep.

When Lara woke up, the first thing she realized was that she hadn't had the nightmare that she had been having a lot recently. In truth she doesn't remember it at all. _Huh, that's a surprise._ She looked around the small room and realized that Nathan wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Lara muttered to herself as she looked out a small circular window that gave her a view of the sea, as well as the early morning sky. Lara stretched and got out of the warmth of the bed. Her hand unconsciously dropped down to her side to check for her dagger, but she remembered that Captain Morgan confiscated it. _I've got to get that back eventually._

Lara walked out of the room towards the deck. _I didn't really notice it last night but this ship is pretty big. If they took down the flag and decorated it up a bit, it could probably pass as a yacht._

She took a couple steps onto the deck then paused, catching the whiff of something mouthwatering and followed it into a small dining room. It had a large wooden table with an oil lamp on both sides and barrels for seats in the center. On one wall was a door that leads into the kitchen Lara presumed. On the wall adjacent to the kitchen door was a wine rack filled with many expensive looking bottles. Facing the wine racks on the opposite side was a large bay-like window that allowed the crewmembers a view of the sea.

Russell was the first to notice Lara's presence. "You've got some nerve t' over sleep on the first mornin'."

"Sorry." Lara apologized. "I didn't know that there was a certain time I needed to be up."

"This is about the time that we would be up and eatin' breakfast." Thomas smiled widely. "Food'll be ready soon, let's eat together Lara!"

Lara smiled. "Okay!"

Eduardo raised an eyebrow at Lara. "…Even monkeys can get up in the morning."

Lara ignored the comment.

Eduardo then frowned. "Don't even thing ya can be a freeloader here, you gatta work fer yer meals or Ill sell ya."

_I don't think he's joking._ Lara thought to herself.

Christopher scolded Eduardo. "Can you stop talking to her like youre threatening her?" Looking at Lara, he said: "All you hafta do is give a hand, right Captain?"

Captain Morgan smiled at Lara. "Yeah, it's the rule of ours to help out yer buddies so just do whatever you can."

Lara though for a moment, then suggested her idea. "Should I go help out Nathan then?"

"Can ya even cook? You'll get a yellin' from Nate if you can't." Russell looked at Lara.

"Don't know 'til I try." Lara responded and walked through the kitchen door. It was a spacious kitchen with a simple marble counter that held many cuppards. There was a sink, a stove, and an oven all on the same counter too.

"Need any help?"

Nathan didn't even look at Lara when he answered. "You? Nothin'."

"Nothing at all?" Lara pressed on.

"I say I don't need ya, butt out lady!" Nathan slightly raised his voice.

_He's a stubborn one isn't he?_ Lara then got lost in her thoughts and didn't realize that she was staring at Nathan's face until he looked over.

"…What you lookin' at?" Nathan used the same tone as before.

_Russell called it, I got yelled at._ Lara smiled slightly when she got an idea and sat on the floor of the kitchen. Nathan looked at her questionably. "I am not going to leave this kitchen until you tell me what to help you with."

Nathan then sighed. "Tsk, take that." He used his cutting knife to point at an array of plates full of bacon, omlets, eggs sunny side up, pancakes, oatmeal, sausages, and soups. "I'll bring this last one out." With that he went back to chopping what looked like meat.

"Okiedoke." Lara smiled to herself and picked up all the plates so that she can make one trip. She had two plates on one hand and three on the other; one balancing on her shoulder. She took a couple steps and paused. "I can bring that one out too when your finished."

Nathan looked over his shoulder and had a surprised look for a moment. "You had better not drop any of those."

Lara was about to shrug but then thought better of it. "It's fine, I work-" _Well, used to…_ "-at a bar and I had to carry six to seven plates at once."

Nathan shook his head then went back to finishing up the last dish. "Ill take this one out, you go ahead and eat."

Lara's stubborn streak started to kick in. "I'm not exactly hungry so I can just wait and take that last one out as well." As if to beg to differ, Lara's stomach let out a loud rumble and her face was dyed a medium pink.

"Heh." Nathan gave a small smile. "Are you sure about that."

Admitting defeat, Lara adverted her eyes. "No…"

Nathan chuckled a little. "Just bring out those plates and eat."

"Fine." Lara sighed and walked over towards the kitchen door once more. "Too bad I'm not back home n Seika, I could go for a chocolate parfait right now…" Lara muttered silently to herself as she lightly kicked open the door so that she could walk through.

Everyone looked at Lara as she approached the table. Before anyone could offer to help. Lara tossed two plates in the air and set down the other three plates. She then caught both plates and then also set those onto the table and took an empty seat next to Christopher as if nothing happened. On the other side of Lara was an empty seat.

Everyone stared at Lara and she looked up; confused. "What?"

Christopher smiled to himself and shook his head. Russell broke the amused and shocked atmosphere by shouting: "I'll eat them all!"

"They all look so delicious!" Thomas chipped in.

Christopher smiled. "Thanks for this." Lara shrugged. "I just brought them out."

"Mmmm…" Eduardo was lost in the world of omelets.

Captain Morgan grinned. "New egg dish menu, not bad."

Lara took a bite of a pancake and froze. "Wow, this is really good."

"Whaddya expect? Nathan's food is always the best." Russell scolded Lara.

Christopher had a perplexed look on his face. "Something's missng…" Just then Nathan came out with a plate rice balls and a pasta looking dish. Christopher's eyes lit up. "Oh, I know! I want to eat that sticky soy thing that I ate in Seika. It was so delicious."

_Sticky soy…Natto?_ Lara unconsciously tipped her head to one side.

Nathan stared at Christopher. "…I got that."

Lara got a surprised look on her face. _What kind of pirate ship is this?_ Eduardo then spoke up, coming back from omelet land. "Nathan, I want peach and cream."

"…Got it." Nathan replied in mono tone.

"It's a magic ship with a magical infinity fridge, that explains it." Lara muttered to herself and Thomas looked at her funny.

"Are you surprised?" Thomas laughed. "It's guerenteed that Nathan will have anything you want."

Lara laughed. "I'll take your word for it."

"Though you'll let hell break loose if you open the fridge without telling him." Russell added between mouthfuls of sausages and bacon.

_Good to know…_

Nathan left and after a couple minutes, he came back out of the kitchen. "It took me a while, here." He placed a plate of tan looking beans coated in a clear sticky substance in front of Christopher.

"Thanks." Christopher smiled and started helping himself to the sticky soy.

"Ugh! It stinks! Chris, what is that?" Russell used his shirt to cover his mouth and leaned back from Christopher, whom was sitting opposite of him.

"Quit making a scene, it's not that bad. It's actually good for you; helps lower the risk of blood clots you know." Christopher sighed.

"Yum, Nathan knows how to make 'em right. Big slice of peach is better than a small piece." Lara looked over at Eduardo as he slowly faded into peach and cream land.

Lara snickered a little. _What an odd group._

"…Here." Lara looked up at Nathan as he placed a parfait cup in front of her with a long handle spoon. _…It's a chocolate parfait. Don't tell me he heard me then? _Lara thought back to when she was bringing out the plates. "Thank you so much Nathan." Lara smiled up at him.

Nathan looked away then grinned. "You looked awfully hungry, I don't think this will be enough."

Lara turned bright red and laughed nervously. " I think this is enough thanks." Lara took a spoonful and moaned. "This is so delicious."

"…It's not like I tried to make it delicious…" Nathan muttered and sat down to eat.

Lara just smiled. _They aren't that bad of a group._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lara gazed into the brilliant blue sky on deck. It was about seven in the morning and the slight morning breeze helped Lara get lost in her thoughts. _Two whole days huh? I wonder how mother is doing. Probably won't notice that I'm missing three days after the people after her give up on finding her…_ Lara heard a soft thump and spun around, hand automatically darting to her waist to reach the dagger that she doesn't have. _I really do have to get that back soon…_ Lara scolded herself and watched Christopher move around boxes.

"Can I help?" Lara walked over and stood next to Christopher.

"No, it's all right. I'm almost finished."

"I see. " Lara unconsciously tilted her head to her side. _Something feels a bit off…oh, I know, it's a little quiet._ "Where is everybody else?"

Christopher smiled up at Lara. "Eduardo and Captain are talking about our next destination. Thomas and Russell are taking a nap and I believe Nathan's fishing."

"Thanks." I gave a short wave and headed back down below. _I wonder if I can swipe back my dagger?_ Lara walked down the hallway and slowed down a little when she neared the end. She gave a quick glance through the window and saw a large room with a desk facing to door. Captain was looking out the window to the sea and Eduardo was sitting on a sofa taking.

She noticed a familiar shape lying on the desk but before she can confirm if whether or not it was her dagger or another small knife; Lara sensed a presence approaching.

"What you doin' down here?" Lara turned around to face a suspicious Russell. _Thought he was sleeping?_

Without missing a beat, Lara smiled and said the first thing that came to her mind: "Is there a place where I can take a shower? I feel a little uncomfortable."

Russell still had a suspicious look on his face but he showed her to a small comfy room that was a couple doors back. It was a brown and red lined painted room with a bathtub, a small sink, and a lavatory off to the far side. "Water is a luxury so don't take your sweet time. There's no lock so if you take too long, someone will walk in on you." Russell then walked out, closing the door behind him.

_How does taking a long time affect someone walking in on me, can't it happen even if I just get into the bathtub?_ Lara thought to herself as she turned on the hot and cold tap and peeled off the clothes that she had been wearing for three days.

Three minutes later, Lara exited the bathroom and bumped into Russell outside the door. _Was he passing by again?_

Russell turned slightly red. "Oh, you're finished already."

Lara tipped her head to one side and said bluntly: "Why you waiting outside the door?"

Russell glared at her. "If you're suggesting that I was going to peek at you you've got the wrong idea. Who would even want to?" He huffed. "I was just making sure that nobody walked in on you while you were bathing." Russell stormed off.

Lara rubbed her cheeks with the heel of her palms. "It sort of hurts to smile all the time." Lara muttered to herself as she ascended the stairs back up to the deck. "I think I'll go see if Nathan is still fishing."

Lara peeked over the side to where Nathan sat on the bow holding a long rod with a string attached to it. She silently walked over and sat a little behind but next to him. Being trained by her bandit mother; Lara unconsciously walked silently as she approached and made no sound as she sat down so Nathan didn't notice her until she spoke.

"Need any help?"

Nathan jumped a little then cursed. "Tsk, you just scared away the fish!"

"Ah, sorry." Lara frowned, then leaned over the edge a little. _I wonder, what does a fish look like?_ Before she could catch a glimpse of any fishes, a strong force around her neck yanked her back.

"Are ya an idiot? Don't lean over the edge! I'll be blamed if ya fall in!" Nathan scolded Lara and she coughed. "What the hell were ya tryin' to do? Escape?"

Lara let out a small smile. "Ah, sorry."

Nathan cursed again then sighed and handed her a pole. "This'll keep you from jumping over the edge." He showed her how to throw and move the pole only a little bit so that the fishes think that it's live food.

After that, they both just sat in silence. _Wow, fishing is kinda boring. _Lara wiggled the fishing rod a little. _Though I guess I can just use it to test my patience. Being my first time fishing I probably won't catch anything._ Lara looked off into a distance then shook her head. _I won't be paying attention if I let myself if get lost in my thoughts._

Just then the rope started to pull at an increasing rate and without thinking, Lara reflexively grabbed at the speeding rope. "Ouch!" Strong arms went around Lara and gripped the rope with gloves.

"Idiot! If you grab a speeding rope with bare hands you'll burn your hands!" Nathan cursed as he held the rope still.

_Good to know._ Lara rubbed her raw palms. Nathan pulled at the rope but the rope was pulling even stronger. "Tsk, give me a hand will ya?"

"Oh, yeah sorry." Lara winced silently as she gripped the rope with a cloth that was lying next to her. When she felt Nathan pulling harder at the rope, she pulled too. They had used so much force that what they had caught flew over the side onto the bow floor with a bunch of seaweed covering it.

"…what the hell did ya catch, a sea lion?" Nathan peered at a pink looking thing beneath the seaweed.

"How rude! I'm a panther!" A plump woman emerged from the shell of seaweeds. She had shoulder length wavy blond hair with shining brown eyes. She was wearing a pink cloth that wrapped around her head like Nathan's only it was tied off to the side, not the back. A short pink dress with a brown corset and white fills covered her body. On her wrist up mid way to her elbow were brown cuffs and tied around her legs knee high were brown boots.

_Panther?!_ Lara strained her face so that she would not laugh.

"Fuzzy…" Nathan glared as he recognized the woman. Lara sensed something and looked up and noticed a large ship was approaching the Sirius with med throwing rope and wooden boards onto the ship, creating a walkway between the two ships. A flag of a skull on fire was waving in the breeze.

"Finally found Sirius!" Fuzzy grinned as more people wearing loose tunics and shirts with swords and guns jumped on board. _More pirates?_ _They look like enemies._ Lara automatically reached for her concealed dagger then cursed out loud. _I still don't have it back._

Lara looked over at Nathan and watched as he took out two weapons connected with a long chain. "Nate the khopesh weilder, I challenge you!" _Those are khopeshes? _

Nathan smirked as he went into a fighting stance. "Sounds like fun." Then a little quieter but still loud enough for Fuzzy to hear, Nathan said: "Too bad none of us likes t' eat sea lions."

Fuzzy let out what sounded like a roar and created a curse that was all dedicated to Nathan. "When I stomp you down, I shall get Master Eduardo!"

_Master Eduardo? Does she mean that eye patch dude?_ Lara frowned then without knowing her reason; ducked. She heard a sound of wind over her head and without thinking, spun around crouching with her right leg out; knocking down whomever was behind her.

"Wha-" A buff looking raggy pirate lost his balance and fell off the ship with a splash.

"Good one." Still on fighting mode, Lara didn't register the voice and swung her arm around into a large arc; only for it to be swiftly blocked.

"Christopher…" Lara slowly came out of her daze. Christopher just smiled. "I saw the ship and thought that you might have needed help but I guess you can fare for yourself." With that Christopher started knocking down and dislocating limps without missing a beat. Out of the corner of her eye, Lara also notice the rest of the crew was fighting: Captain with a sword and Russell two. Eduardo had a revolver and Thomas was swinging around a wooden sword. _I wonder if he'll be all right with a wooden sword…_

"Well what do we have here?" Everyone stopped as a knife slid over my neck and an arm wrapped around my chest. "Sirius is carrying a woman."


End file.
